


M E L T

by kurasio



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 朴珍榮xi，正裝讓你很興奮嗎？他在冗長的親吻暫停之間胡亂問著，朴珍榮笑了笑，溫濕的熱氣噴在人中，又啃了他一口。





	M E L T

**Author's Note:**

> 珍範pwp

林在範去參加了一場婚禮，新郎是多方受其照顧的作曲家，他遂應邀唱了祝歌。他出席過不少這樣的場合，穿上西服一絲不苟，卻還是在造型室梳化了藝人般的髮型。

不是髮型的關係啊，同行的金有謙說，哥就是藝人嘛。他在此時又切身感受到跟老么的年齡差距而有些溝通不良，林在範沒有說什麼，揉著鼻子笑笑帶過這個話題。

朴珍榮沒有來，他今天要進棚，早上出門的時候貼在冰箱上的便條字跡凌亂。珍榮說他洗了貓砂盆，讓他記得擺回去加新貓砂，他才恍然大悟Nora今早為何在腳邊徘徊不去，甚至不耐地放聲大叫。他伺候好貓主子，才搭車去做了造型。金有謙被抓來梳化的時候臉還睡得浮腫，每次都讓造型師十分為難。

婚禮簡單走了流程，結束的時間比他以為的要早得很，踏出會場外天還沒黑。他跟後面還有行程的金有謙告別，經紀人才開車把他送了回家。他從地下停車場直接進了電梯，按了密碼進門才發現客廳燈亮著。

朴珍榮蹲在沙發前面逗貓，聽他進門才回過頭來。哥今天好早，朴珍榮笑著說，他像是已經洗了個澡，穿著套頭衫跟灰色的寬鬆棉褲，撥在腦後的頭髮還有些半濕乾。

林在範把鞋脫在玄關，好久沒看哥穿得這麼正式了，朴珍榮說，他才想到自己沒有換下西褲跟襯衫，把外套扔在車上就回來了。朴珍榮向他走來，在緩慢靠近的途中他忍不住笑起，移開視線不去看那雙有所企圖時會發亮的雙眼，直到被他撈在懷裡為止。朴珍榮扶著他的脖子把嘴貼了上來，扎實的印在上唇，又一邊解開他的襯衫。

朴珍榮xi，正裝讓你很興奮嗎？他在冗長的親吻暫停之間胡亂問著，朴珍榮笑了笑，溫濕的熱氣噴在人中，又啃了他一口。哥一直都讓我很興奮，那人含糊地說，手腳倒是俐落得緊，一下子把他腰間的皮帶拆了下來。

等跌跌撞撞地被推到床上時林在範的西褲已經落在腳邊了，他一邊抬著下顎接受朴珍榮來勢洶洶的親吻，邊自己把脱到一半的襯衫鈕扣盡數解開，露出大半片胸口肌膚。朴珍榮將膝蓋卡進他的雙腿中間，手掌從下腹爬了上來，用指關節在乳頭基部摩挲，直到林在範的呼吸難以察覺地顫抖。他將朴珍榮拉得近了些，親吻間將手指穿過他半乾的頭髮爬撫，朴珍榮瞇起眼，用舌尖分開他的唇縫，舌頭鑽進口腔裡淺淺地劃過上顎，他吮著像是有著自主意志的舌尖，延續兩人都有些分神的親吻。

朴珍榮用膝蓋骨頂在他的跨間磨弄，他蜷起了腳趾尖，才發現自己還穿著長至小腿肚的襪子，卻沒有多餘的心力伸手脫掉。朴珍榮低下頭來，手指撥開內褲邊緣擠了進去找到被挑得半勃的性器。前端被兩指捏住的瞬間他倒抽了口氣，溫暖的手指試探地環握住陰莖，在棉質的彈性布料裡頭仔細搓弄了起來。林在範仰起脖子，朴珍榮的力道比他自己來的時候要重些，讓他舒服得幾乎要嘆息出聲，又帶著一點皮肉的脹痛。林在範繃緊小腿肚，朴珍榮帶給他的快感讓他有種要挺腰頂進那張厚實手掌中心的衝動。他半闔著雙眼，隨著手淫的頻率喘息，在被弄射之前才按著朴珍榮的手腕制止。

林在範翻身爬到床頭找潤滑劑，就被抓著內褲扯了下來。朴珍榮壓著他的大腿分開，沾著黏液的兩根手指抵上後穴，他才恍惚地想起也有一段時間沒有好好做愛了。休假的日子對不在一起，僅能在淋浴時自己解決，或者互相撫慰，然後在夜深之際匆匆洗掉彼此的體液與氣息。也因此他需要更多的時間被打開，朴珍榮緩緩地送入指節，在視線所及的地方旋轉手腕時裡頭的手指也跟著變換角度，耐性地尋找讓他變得柔軟的方式。朴珍榮總是在擴張時花上很多時間，反而讓他憋不住焦躁地想要跳過這個環節。

此刻朴珍榮將兩隻手指都沒入在裡頭擠按，又用拇指揉上了異常敏感的會陰。林在範本想讓他不要故意折騰，開了口卻只能擠出乾渴的呻吟。他立起的膝蓋有些顫抖，朴珍榮看了他一眼，捅入第三根手指翻攪時他幾乎有些目眩，撐不住倒在了柔軟的床墊裡頭。那人竟不放過他，手指頂到最裡頭朝上摳找前列腺，林在範一度覺得脊椎要斷了似地弓起腰來，幾乎以為要死在朴珍榮的手裡。

他還是先射了一次，按著性器無法自控地洩出精液，喘息被忽而開始的親吻弄得斷續，朴珍榮把手指換上陰莖插了進去，龜頭邊緣撐開緊緊絞住的內壁，進入體內的存在感過於昭彰。朴珍榮在他頸間舔吻，一邊讓他呼吸，邊又不近人情地把粗大的性器擠得更深了些，到他完全埋進去為止像是一輩子那漫長。還好嗎？朴珍榮的聲音貼在耳邊，他一開口就說啊、快點，用雙腿夾住朴珍榮的腰際。

朴珍榮笑了出來，用極為扎實的方式開始操幹，每次插入都要狠狠撞進深處，逼出他高亢的呻吟。喜歡嗎？朴珍榮會在這種時候顯得纏人，非得逼問出一個答案，邊幹得他雙唇顫抖還是執意要問。喜歡、喜歡啊......，林在範皺著眉頭睜不開眼，眼球表層爬上水氣，好像大腦都要被操到直接蒸發。......榮啊、珍榮......哈啊、林在範聽見自己失控的喊聲，朴珍榮太知道他身體的極限了。他被捏著大腿根彎曲起膝蓋，交合的地方濕黏一片，好像被磨碾了幾十次朴珍榮還硬得很，他已經射得一塌糊塗，晃在空中的小腿幾乎要抽筋。朴珍榮掐著他的髖骨挺腰操幹，伸手撥開蓋住眉眼的亂髮，用隱忍的表情加快了抽插，終於張著紅潤的嘴唇洩在裡頭。

朴珍榮慢慢退了出去，半笑不笑地看著精液隨著性器退出淌下了大腿內側，林在範覺得血液都衝上了腦門。他嘟囔著想翻身下床去沖洗，又被拉著手臂用後入的方式做了一次。斷續射了幾次之後林在範連罵人的力氣都沒了，只能抓著枕頭趴在床上被拎高屁股一下一下的操。朴珍榮這遲射，他恨恨地想，哼出來都是濡濕的鼻音。朴珍榮像是感知到他的咒罵，從身後扳著他的胸口湊過來親在嘴角，親得一嘴口水跟鼻涕泡泡。

終於沖掉一身黏膩之後已經不知道幾點了，朴珍榮擠進浴室一起再洗了一次澡，硬是在浴室裡花了比平常更長的時間。躺回床上之後林在範長長地吐了口氣，啊，腿還麻麻的、腰也痛，他假意抱怨著，朴珍榮就笑著從後頭貼上腰背，用彎起的指節在肌理上輕輕揉按。他索性翻了個身，把小腿勾上他的，就被好好收攏在雙臂之間。

婚禮怎麼樣？朴珍榮問，林在範打著呵欠，說就那樣，你也在就好了，跟有謙講話好累。他聽見朴珍榮悶笑幾聲，說不是問這個。

那是怎樣？

我們也辦吧，以後。

......喔。

哥——。

他失笑著說好。

fin.


End file.
